Her Father's Daughter
by Dulcineah
Summary: For Famous99, in response to her challenge. Caleb decides he wants to take a more active role in Lindsay's life. Minor RyanLindsay. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

**Her Father's Daughter**

By Dulcey

Author's Notes:

For Famous99, in response to her challenge. This will be a three-part story. I own nothing.

PAIRING/CHARACTERS Lindsay & Caleb and any other Cohens. Ryan should show up. Renee Wheeler too.  
PREFERRED LENGTH It's not a story unless it's at least 1,000 words, but the longer the better!  
SCENARIO and PLOT: Caleb decides he wants to be a part of Lindsay's life. He wants to take on more of a parental role.  
RATING: PG to R  
SMUT?: No. Not necessarily. Though of if Ryan comes around and they decide to get it on, that would be fine.  
SPECIFICS?: While Lindsay's ultimate feelings about this will be up to the author, I'd like Lindsay to be ambivalent. She'd like a father. Yet Caleb is a stranger. But Ryan should hate the idea of Caleb telling Lindsay what to do. Perhaps that little scene in the preview, where Ryan gets in Caleb's face can be an issue.

"_So it was true. All her life she had thought her father dead while he was living…but he and mother had not liked each other and she had not been wanted. Jane found that it was a very curious and unpleasant sensation to feel that your parents had not wanted you."_

_--Jane of Lantern Hill, L.M. Montgomery_

When Lindsay Gardner was seven, she liked to think that her father was someone like BJ Hunnicutt on _MASH_, who was a medical surgeon in the Korean War whose job required him to be stationed half a world away from his wife and daughter. Lindsay liked BJ because she could tell that he really loved his family and hated being so far away from them. But he didn't have a choice, and besides, he had a very important job saving the lives of hurt soldiers. Lindsay's mom liked to watch the show after dinner every night, and Lindsay would sit on the sofa and watch with her, hoping that wherever her dad was, he was missing her too.

When she first asked about her father, when she was about five, her mom had told her that he lived in England where he worked hard to find cures for diseases that made people sick. Renee added more details as Lindsay got older: her father's name was Michael Gardner, he and her mom had dated when they were in college, and he had been awarded a Rhodes scholarship to study in England after graduation. He had left for Oxford three days before Renee found out that she was pregnant with Lindsay. They had decided through a series of letters and transatlantic phone calls that they were too young to get married, but Michael wanted Lindsay to know that even though he wasn't there, she still had a father who loved her.

Lindsay was ten when she read a book called _Jane of Lantern Hill_. The story was about a twelve year old girl named Jane who lived with her mother and grandmother and who had grown up believing that her father was dead. Then one day, she found out that he was alive, and that he had written to her mother asking that she send Jane to live with him for the summer so that he could get to know her. Jane hadn't wanted to go, actually, she had hated her father for leaving her mother and for not being there while she was growing up. But she went to live with him for the summer, and found out that her father had stayed away for all those years because he hadn't wanted to confuse her, and that he had loved her all along.

At the end of the book, Jane's parents got together again, which Lindsay thought was a bit silly, but she liked that Jane had gotten to know and love her father, and she dreamed that something similar might happen to her. Not that she would want to live with her dad, or that she thought that her parents would get back together. Even at ten, Lindsay didn't believe in fairy tales or happily ever after. But she liked to believe that just maybe, her father might break his long isolation and decide to become a part of Lindsay's life after all.

It all seemed so silly and naïve, Lindsay thought as she sat on her front porch after the Chrismukkah party had broken up. Every year, she had hoped for something from her dad, and every year she had been disappointed.

She never thought she'd find herself nostalgic for disappointment.

Her father wasn't named Michael Gardner, and he didn't live in England or work as a research scientist. Instead, he was a developer who was facing prison time, a man who had been married with two daughters when Lindsay was born. He was old and from what Lindsay had heard around Newport about him, he wasn't a very nice person. He was more like Mr. Burns from _The Simpsons _than BJ Hunnicutt from _MASH_. All of that would have been disappointing enough. But the worst part of it, the part she couldn't even think about without aching, was that he had been in Newport the whole time she was growing up, and hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest in her. According to Caleb Nichol, Lindsay was nothing more than an "error in judgement" that had almost destroyed his marriage.

Lindsay heard the front door creak open, and her mother's hesitant footsteps as Renee came and sat beside her. "Lindsay, honey? Are you okay?"

Lindsay bit her lip and tried to blink back her tears. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me all those stories about my father if none of them were true?"

"Oh, Lindsay," Renee sighed. "I never meant for this to happen. I know it sounds silly, but I was trying to protect you."

"Thanks, mom," Lindsay said bitterly. "It was so much easier to find out like this." She felt a pang of guilt at the hurt expression on her mother's face, and added "I know you had your reasons, but I wish you'd told me."

"I know," Renee agreed. "I'm sorry, Lindsay."

"Why did you tell me my father was named Michael Gardner?" Lindsay continued. "Did you make that up too?"

"Michael really was my boyfriend in college," Renee answered. "And he did go to Oxford on a Rhodes scholarship and become a research scientist. We broke up because he wanted to marry me and I wasn't ready to settle down. I let you believe that he was your father because I wanted to give you someone you could look up to."

"But he's not my father," Lindsay said.

Renee shook her head. "No."

Lindsay stood up and brushed off her hands on the sides of her jeans. "I'm going to bed."

"Lindsay, I'm sorry," Renee repeated.

Her mother looked tired and resigned, and Lindsay couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She was still angry at her mom for lying to her, but she had done it out of caring for Lindsay. She knew that her mom loved her. At least one of her parents did.

"I know." She managed a weak smile for Renee. "Goodnight, Mom."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lindsay slept late the next morning, and by the time she got up at ten thirty, Renee had already left for work. She poured herself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen and sat down at the table with it as she tried to figure out what she was going to do for the day. Ordinarily she would have spent the time studying, but the semester was over and none of her teachers had assigned homework. She supposed that she could always study ahead if she wanted, but the idea seemed hopelessly nerdish, even for her.

Still, it was either study or spend the day thinking about how her mother had lied to her for sixteen years and how her father was one of the most notorious men in Newport. Lindsay finished her cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher, and was halfway to her room before she got the idea to call Ryan and see if he wanted to study physics with her. Or study chemistry with her. Or study anat--she shook her head. She was getting a little ahead of herself.

Back in the kitchen, she picked up the cordless phone and punched in the number for Ryan's pool house, trying not to dwell on the fact that she had just met this boy and she had already memorized his number. She and Ryan were lab partners, after all, and it was a safe bet that she would be calling him even more during the second semester. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, he was very cute, and he kissed really well.

"Hello?" Lindsay was brought out of her pleasant fantasy by Ryan's voice, which sounded a little groggy. She had probably woken him up. "Can I help you?"

Lindsay giggled. She couldn't help herself. "Is that how you answer the phone? You're the politest person I've ever met."

"Hey," Ryan greeted her, his voice now filled with genuine pleasure. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Lindsay assured him hastily. She was sure that Ryan would be a good listener when she was ready to talk about everything that had happened this Chrismukkah, but for right now, she wanted not to think about it. "Um, are you doing anything today? Because my mom's at work and I'm home by myself and…" This was sounding much more suggestive than she intended. "I thought we could hang out together. Get a jump start on next semester's physics lab or something."

"Actually, I promised Seth that I'd go with him to find this new comic store that opened in LA," Ryan answered. Lindsay could hear the genuine regret in his voice. "But we should be back by four thirty or so. I could drop Seth off at home and come over to your place."

"Sure," Lindsay agreed, trying to hide her disappointment. She still had the entire day to kill, but at least she'd have an evening with Ryan to look forward to. "Maybe I'll go rent a couple of movies for us to watch."

"Okay," Ryan agreed. "I'll call you when I'm leaving the Cohens. And I'll bring pizza. See you at five."

He hung up before she could protest. Lindsay sighed and shook her head. Ryan could be hopelessly stubborn, but if she was honest with herself, that was one of the things she liked best about him.

She was about to place the phone back in its receiver when the phone rang again, startling her. She glanced at the Caller ID and saw that it read Cohen. Ryan again.

The voice on the other end of the line was definitely not Ryan's. Lindsay placed it immediately--Kirsten Cohen, Ryan's foster mother and her long-lost half-sister. "Hi, Lindsay?"

"Hi Kirsten," Lindsay greeted her nervously. She liked Kirsten from what she knew of her, and Ryan said wonderful things about her, but relative or no, Lindsay was still a bit shy with adults she didn't know.

"I was wondering if you had any plans for today?" Kirsten continued, sounding almost as nervous as Lindsay felt. "I took the day off of work and I thought you might like to come shopping with me."

"That would be great," Lindsay assured her. "I'd really like that."

"Great!" Kirsten exclaimed. "I'll come by and pick you up. We'll get lunch afterwards. Make a day of it."

"That would really be great," Lindsay repeated, still feeling a bit shy. "Thanks Mrs. C--Kirsten," she concluded.

Kirsten smiled. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time Kirsten and Lindsay sat down for lunch at the food court, Lindsay owned a new pair of jeans, two new skirts, and half a dozen tops that Kirsten had insisted on buying for her. "It's my pleasure," Kirsten had insisted, waving away Lindsay's protests. "Besides, I owe you sixteen years worth of birthday and Christmas presents."

Lindsay sat down with her Caesar salad and handed Kirsten a stack of napkins. "Thanks again for the clothes, Kirsten," she said shyly. "It was so nice of you to invite me here with you today."

Kirsten smiled warmly. "Thank you for coming, Lindsay. I know it's quite a shock to find out you've got a sister you never knew about, but I hope we can be close. You seem like a wonderful girl."

Lindsay flushed, and wished she didn't feel so awkward whenever someone complimented her. "I'd like that too."

"Besides," Kirsten added, "I've always wanted to have a girl to shop for. Seth and Ryan are good boys, but they're not too into shopping."

Lindsay laughed. "They don't know what they're missing."

"So how are you holding up?" Kirsten asked, changing topics. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"Okay," Lindsay began, staring down at her salad. She glanced at Kirsten and felt reassured by the concerned expression on her face. "I mean, it's a lot to get used to, but it's getting easier. And," she added shyly, "Your family seems really nice."

"They're your family too," Kirsten said gently. "And even Dad's not so bad once you get used to him. Although I'd still like to break his neck for what he did." Seeing Lindsay shrink back, she quickly explained "It doesn't have anything to do with you, Lindsay. You're a wonderful girl and as far as I'm concerned, the best thing about what happened. No matter what happens between Dad and me, you'll always be my sister."

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsay asked, feeling slightly better after Kirsten's last words.

Kirsten reached across the table and touched Lindsay's hand gently. "Of course you can, Lindsay."

"What's he really like?" Lindsay blurted out. "I know you're mad at him now, but was he a good dad to you?"

Kirsten read the longing in the girl's voice. "He was," she answered softly. "Dad doesn't make very good first impressions, but he was always there for me and Hailey. He's not one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but I always knew that he loved me."

"Who's Hailey?" Lindsay asked.

Kirsten sighed. She hadn't meant to give Lindsay one more thing to deal with, but then again, she would find out eventually. "Hailey's my sister. Our sister, actually."

"Wow," Lindsay mused. "Where was she at Chrismukkah?"

"She's in Japan right now," Kirsten answered. "Hailey's hard to describe. She's a…she's a free spirit. You'll be meeting her one of these days, I'm sure. She always comes back to Newport."

"It's still kind of weird," Lindsay confessed. "It was just me and Mom my whole life, and now I've got a sister--two sisters--and maybe a dad too, although I don't know if he wants anything to do with me."

Kirsten shook her head. "Lindsay, as mad as I am at him right now, I can't accuse him of being a bad father. He almost went to jail to protect you from finding out the truth. He would have to be completely heartless not to want to know you, and although he can give a good impression of it, that's not what he's really like. I'm sure he's giving you time to deal with everything that's happened, but I'm willing to bet that he'll want to meet you soon."

Lindsay thought about what Kirsten said and felt a little better. She didn't know whether she wanted Caleb in her life or not, but it was comforting to think that her father did want her after all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kirsten dropped her off at home at quarter till five, and five minutes, Ryan called. Lindsay was glad he hadn't called earlier--she liked Kirsten a lot, but she wasn't ready to tell her that she and Ryan were dating. Or, were considering dating. Actually, she wasn't quite sure what they were, but she knew that she liked him and they were definitely more than just lab partners.

She wasn't going to analyze this now. Ryan was going to be at her place in ten minutes, and she hadn't had time to go to the video store. Lindsay pulled out her collection of videos and DVDs and looked through them, trying to find something that Ryan might like. Pretty Woman, no, Coyote Ugly, probably not, Gone With the Wind, maybe, if it wasn't too long. She set out all the movies that weren't necessarily chick flicks and decided to let Ryan choose.

Ryan rang the doorbell promptly at five o'clock. "Hi," he greeted her with one of his famous Ryan Atwood smiles. "I didn't know what kind of pizza you liked so I got one with everything and one with just cheese."

Lindsay smiled. "You are definitely not the dumb water polo player I thought you were."

"Thanks," Ryan grinned. "You really know how to compliment a guy."

"I decided to let you pick the movie," Lindsay continued as Ryan set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. "I didn't get a chance to go to the video store, so you're stuck with what we've got in the house."

Ryan shuffled through the DVDs. "I've never seen Gone With the Wind."

"Then we're watching it," Lindsay decided, putting the DVD into the player. "It's a downright shame that you haven't seen the best movie ever made."

"I thought Rocky was the best movie ever made," Ryan teased.

Lindsay shook her head. "That's because you haven't seen Gone With the Wind."

"Want to make a bet?" Ryan challenged. "If I watch this and still like Rocky better, you have to buy the pizza next time and I get to pick the movie."

"And if I win, you have to go to the foreign film festival with me next month," Lindsay shot back.

"I'm agreeing because I'm going to win," Ryan told her, shaking her hand.

"Famous last words," Lindsay replied.

They sat back as the opening credits rolled across the screen. Lindsay became lost in the movie as she always did, although she was conscious that Ryan had put his arm around her shoulders during the scene where Atlanta was burning. She snuck a glance at him, and he appeared completely absorbed in the film. She smiled to herself. It looked like she was going to win the bet after all.

The doorbell rang in the middle of Scarlett making a dress out of the green curtains at Tara. Ryan reached for the remote. "Want me to pause it?"

Lindsay shook her head. "It's okay. I shouldn't be long." She made her way to the front door, unlocked the deadbolt, and found herself face-to-face with Caleb Nichol.

"Hello, Lindsay," her father said. His voice sounded a little stiff, and she couldn't decide whether he was nervous or if he always sounded like that. "I'm glad you're in."

Her voice came out in a whisper. "Why are you here?"

"Lindsay?" She turned to her right and saw Ryan standing next to her. His face hardened when he saw Caleb. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak with my daughter," Caleb answered shortly. Lindsay could tell there was no love lost between the two men. "I trust you don't have a problem with that."

Ryan touched Lindsay's shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm okay," she tried to assure him, although she felt anything but. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure," he agreed. Lindsay saw him give another warning look to Caleb before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"What's that boy doing here?" Caleb asked. "I wasn't aware that you were friends."

Lindsay sighed. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Caleb shook his head. "I'm sorry. No, it wasn't. I'm here because I wanted to apologize again for what happened. I never meant for you to find out that way."

"Did you mean for me to find out at all?" Lindsay demanded, horrified to find herself blinking back tears.

"Lindsay, I know I've hurt a lot of people," Caleb tried to explain. "I know you must be wondering why you never heard from me while you were growing up. All I can say is that I thought I was protecting you by staying away."

"Or protecting yourself," Lindsay said bitterly.

"I know I'm no candidate for father of the year," Caleb continued. "But I've always cared about you and I've always been proud of you. And now that you know I'm your father, I'd like to get to know you."

"You had sixteen years to get to know me," Lindsay answered, straining to keep her voice from breaking.

"I did the best I could," Caleb told her. "Your mother was always good at giving me school photos and keeping me informed on how you were doing."

Lindsay risked a glance at him. Her father's face was completely sincere.

"She even sent me a video of your third grade class play," Caleb continued.

"The one on nutrition?" Lindsay asked, slightly stunned. "Where we all dressed up as different fruits and vegetables?"

Caleb nodded. "For what it's worth, I thought your little radish stole the show."

Lindsay couldn't help smiling. And as much as she hated to admit it, there was genuine love and pride in her father's voice. "I can't believe Mom sent you that."

"I'd very much like to get to know you," Caleb said again. "Can I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

Lindsay found herself nodding. "I'd like that."

"Come by the Newport Group at noon," her father told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Lindsay agreed. "Twelve o'clock."

She closed the door and went into the kitchen to find Ryan. He looked up as she entered, a look of concern reflected in his blue eyes. "How did it go?"

"I'm going to have lunch with him tomorrow," Lindsay offered tentatively.

Ryan frowned. "It's probably none of my business, but be careful, okay?"

Lindsay was torn between annoyance and being touched that Ryan worried about her like that. "I'll be okay, Ryan. I'm a big girl--I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he replied simply. "But be careful anyhow."

Lindsay decided to be flattered by his concern. "I will."

"Do I lose our bet if I say I want to see the rest of the movie now?" Ryan asked, changing topics.

Lindsay laughed. "No, but I have a feeling we'll be at the independent film festival next month."

They spent the rest of the evening watching the movie, and by the time it was over Ryan agreed grudgingly that it was indeed better than Rocky. "But don't tell anyone I said so," he pleaded. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

Lindsay laughed. "Your secret's safe with me."

Renee came home as Ryan was leaving, and although Lindsay could tell that her mother was surprised to see him, she thankfully didn't give Lindsay the third degree about it. Lindsay debated over whether to tell her mother that Caleb had stopped by, and decided that she didn't have to say anything right away. If her mother had waited sixteen years to tell her the truth about her father, then Lindsay wasn't going to feel too bad for waiting to tell her that she was going to lunch with Caleb Nichol tomorrow.

She went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring, and if she could ever get used to being Caleb Nichol's daughter.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes:

Still not mine.

Still for famous99, thanks for your patience.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It took Lindsay the better part of two hours to decide on an outfit for lunch as she tried on most of the clothes in her wardrobe. She took a shower and fussed with her long red hair, experimenting with various hairstyles before finally leaving it hanging loose on her shoulders. She spent another forty-five minutes fixing her makeup--she normally didn't wear much, just a little bit of eye shadow and some lip gloss, but she had a feeling that Caleb Nichol wasn't the type to lunch at Red Lobster or Olive Garden, and she wanted to look pretty, wanted her father to be proud of her.

Lindsay finally decided to wear one of her new outfits that Kirsten had bought her the previous day, just in time to drive to the Newport Group and arrive precisely at noon. She hadn't been there before, and she tried not to let its size intimidate her. The secretary in the front office asked who she was, and for a brief moment she was afraid that she had imagined last night, or that Caleb had forgotten, and everyone there would stare at her as if she were out of her mind. But she gave her name to the receptionist, who immediately smiled at her and told her that Caleb had been expecting her, and if she wanted to have a seat, she would call and let him know that Lindsay was there.

She sat down and halfheartedly attempted to read a magazine, and a few moments later Caleb was standing in front of her, shaking her hand and saying with genuine pleasure in his voice that he was glad she'd come.

They chatted about school (Lindsay) and work (Caleb) until they arrived at the restaurant, which was, as Lindsay had expected, far fancier and more expensive than anything she was used to. Looking around, she noticed that most of the women there were wearing outfits whose price could have paid for a semester's tuition at Harbor, and she felt a little underdressed and self-conscious. She was also aware that most of these women were staring at her, doubtlessly wondering who she was and why she was with the richest and most powerful man in Newport.

The conversation fell into an awkward silence as they opened their menus. Everything was listed in French, and she'd chosen to take Spanish back in seventh grade when she needed to pick a foreign language. She peered at the menu, trying to decode the listings and hoping that she wouldn't accidentally order anything too disgusting.

"So Lindsay," Caleb began, "I understand you hope to attend Yale."

Lindsay accepted the topic gracefully. "Ever since I was eleven."

"Harvard is a good school too," Caleb told her. "Especially their business concentration. You could go on to great things, Lindsay."

Lindsay didn't know how to respond. "I never thought about going into business."

"Well, you should," Caleb insisted. "You're obviously a very intelligent girl, and after all, you are my daughter."

She was flattered, but at the same time, she knew she didn't want to study business or work at the Newport Group. "Actually, I'm thinking about majoring in pre-med."

Caleb nodded approvingly. "Dermatology is a growing business here in California. Or plastic surgery, for that matter."

"I was thinking more along the lines of medical research," Lindsay offered timidly.

Caleb frowned. "You can earn a lot more if you go into a specialty. I'd hate to see you waste your potential."

"I'll think about it," Lindsay said quickly. She didn't really have any interest in dermatology or plastic surgery, or business for that matter, but she hated the thought of disappointing her father.

Her father nodded. "Good girl."

Lindsay returned her attention to her menu, feeling like a dog whose master had just patted it on the head. She wasn't having much luck with the menu when the waitress came.

"We'll have an appetizer of stuffed mushrooms," Caleb instructed the girl, handing his menu to her. "And I'll have the veal, and Lindsay will have the lamb."

Lindsay didn't normally eat lamb, but she was grateful to have the menu dilemma solved. She supposed Caleb was used to people doing as he said. Kirsten might be able to stand up to him, but then again, Kirsten had known him her entire life as opposed to less than a week. Lindsay had spent her entire life wanting a father and now that she finally had one, she wasn't in any position to be too picky about him.

The lunch didn't pick up as Caleb questioned Lindsay's lack of extracurricular activities at Harbor, and suggested that she involve herself more, pointing out that his stepdaughter Marissa was chair of the social committee and could help Lindsay find something that would be a good fit for her. Lindsay found herself becoming quieter and quieter. The mention of Marissa had stung--she knew that the girl had dated Ryan for the better part of a year, and that she was thin and beautiful and, apparently, well-connected.

"So I understand that you're lab partners with Ryan Atwood," her father mentioned casually. Lindsay felt even more uncomfortable than before, if possible. She couldn't think of anything she wanted less than to talk about Ryan with Caleb Nichol.

"Yes, we are," Lindsay answered cautiously.

Caleb frowned. "I hope that arrangement won't hold you back academically. Is there any way you can change partners? I could put in a call to the school."

This was a bit much. It was one thing for Caleb to criticize her, but Lindsay wasn't about to let him put down Ryan. "Ryan's really smart. We work well together, actually."

"I want you to be careful," Caleb insisted. "I saw what he put Marissa through last year, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. The boy's trouble, Lindsay."

"He's not trouble," Lindsay retorted. The anger in her voice surprised her. "Ryan's one of the most thoughtful people I know, and if you think these things about him, that just means that you haven't bothered to get to know him."

"Lindsay, you're my daughter," Caleb tried to argue. "It's my job as your father to protect you from these types of situations. You'll thank me when you're older."

"Why do you care now?" Lindsay demanded. "You can't just show up after sixteen years and start telling me what to do. If I was so important to you, where were you when I was growing up?"

"I was trying to protect you," Caleb insisted. "Believe me, it wasn't easy for me to stay away like I did."

"Well, you gave a good impression that it was," Lindsay said bitterly.

Caleb sighed. "I should have gone to jail instead."

"Maybe you should have," Lindsay agreed. She saw a twinge of hurt in her father's eyes, but she was still too angry to care.

"I'm sorry, Lindsay," Caleb apologized. "I'm afraid asking you to lunch today was a mistake. We're obviously not ready for this yet."

Lindsay blinked back tears. "That's all I've ever been to you, isn't it? Just a mistake. An error in judgment that almost ruined your perfect family."

"That's not fair," Caleb tried to argue. "I just want what's best for you."

"How do you know what's best for me?" Lindsay argued. "You don't even know me."

"I did the best I could," Caleb insisted.

Lindsay shook her head. "You never even tried." She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "You're right, lunch was a mistake."

"At least let me drive you back," Caleb persisted.

She bit her lip. "I need to be alone. Please."

Caleb nodded slowly and sat down. "All right."

Lindsay summoned all the dignity she had and walked out of the restaurant with her head held high. She didn't allow the tears to escape until she was finally outside.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes:

Thanks to all my reviewers for their words of encouragement, and especially to famous99 who trusted me with her plot bunny. It's been an honor, and I hope this lived up to your expectations.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lindsay allowed herself a moment to be upset before pulling herself together, wiping her eyes, and reaching into her purse for her cell phone. Her car was back at the Newport Group, and she wasn't about to go back into the restaurant and ask Caleb for a ride. She started to dial her mother's work number before remembering that her mom had no idea that Lindsay was meeting Caleb today. She would tell Renee the whole story that night, and have a good cry about it, but for now she needed a ride to her car.

She was sure Kirsten would be happy to come and get her, but Lindsay felt a little shy about asking her. She dialed Ryan's number instead, hoping he was home.

He was. "Lindsay? Is everything okay?"

The concern in his voice was enough to make her want to cry again. She fought to keep her voice steady. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course," he answered immediately. "Where are you?"

Lindsay gave him directions and Ryan promised to be there within ten minutes. She hung up and sat down on a bus stop bench to wait. She hoped Ryan wouldn't say "I told you so" when he picked her up, even though he had been absolutely right. All her childish fantasies about her father seemed just plain stupid to her now. Better get used to it, Lindsay told herself. Your father is not a nice man and you'll never be the daughter he wants.

She heard a car honk and she looked up to see a familiar-looking Range Rover pull up beside her. She grabbed her purse and got in, looking down to avoid meeting Ryan's eyes.

"I'd ask you how it went, but I've got a pretty good idea," Ryan said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Lindsay frantically blinked back tears. What was it about this boy that made her want to let her guard down? She had a hard time trusting anyone, especially men-she had daddy dearest to thank for that. But when she was with Ryan, she felt safe being herself, and letting him see the real Lindsay.

"You were right," she told him. "It was a mistake. He even said so."

Ryan gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "Then he's an idiot. He's damn lucky to have a daughter like you."

Lindsay shook her head. "He didn't think so. He wanted me to go to Harvard and work at the Newport Group, or go into some other career that would make a lot of money." She topped herself before she could repeat the rest of what Caleb had said, that Ryan was trouble and she would be well advised to stay away from him.

"The guy's crazy," Ryan repeated. "There's no other way he wouldn't be thrilled to have you as his kid." He took her hand in his, and she felt a little better. "Besides, Caleb Nichol might be your biological father, but he's not the only family you have. You've got the Cohens too, and Sandy's a pretty great dad."

Lindsay smiled at the affection in Ryan's voice when he talked about the Cohens. "And I've got my nephew Ryan too."

Ryan winced. "Okay, that just sounds wrong."

Lindsay laughed. "What is it with everyone being related to everyone else?"

Ryan shook his head. "Don't ask me, I'm just a Chino boy."

"Fair enough," Lindsay agreed.

"I was thinking," Ryan began, changing subjects. "I know you probably just want to go home now, but how do you feel about coming back to the Cohens for now?"

"You don't think I should be alone right now," Lindsay stated. "That's it, isn't it?"

"I just thought you might want some company," Ryan offered. "We can hang out in the pool house, or Kirsten's home if you want to do some Caleb-bashing. She's still pretty pissed at him."

Lindsay winced. "Ryan, don't say pissed."

Ryan looked at her in alarm. "Don't do that. It's seriously creepy when you do that."

Lindsay laughed. "Is that something Kirsten does?"

Ryan shuddered. "Yes, it is. Please don't do that ever again."

"All right," Lindsay grinned. "I won't say it again, and all right, I'd like to go to the Cohen's for awhile."

Ryan smiled at her. "All right, then."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sandy and Kirsten were both home when Ryan and Lindsay arrived. Kirsten took one look at Lindsay's face and immediately went to the girl, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Lindsay, is everything all right?"

Lindsay had pulled herself together somewhat on the drive back to the Cohen's, but Kirsten's words brought back the hurt and humiliation from her lunch with Caleb. She didn't think she would mind crying in front of Kirsten, but she was shy about doing it in front of Ryan, and especially Sandy, who seemed very nice from what she knew about him, but who was still a stranger, after all.

Sandy seemed to sense this. "Ryan, why don't you go show me that thing in the pool house you were telling me about this morning?"

"Um, yeah," Ryan agreed. "The thing. We'll be in the pool house if you need us, Lindsay."

The boys beat a hasty retreat, and Kirsten smiled at Lindsay. "I love them both, but subtlety isn't their strongest point."

Lindsay managed a shaky smile. "I suppose subtlety isn't that important in the scheme of things."

"Ryan told me that you were having lunch with Dad today," Kirsten said quietly. "I can tell from your face that it didn't go well. I'm sorry."

"Why doesn't he like me?" Lindsay questioned. "I'm smart, I don't get in trouble, I get good grades…"

"Dad can be really stubborn," Kirsten told her. "And thoughtless and self-centered. We had a huge falling-out when I married Sandy. He thought I was choosing someone who was beneath me, and he didn't want to see me 'throwing away my potential', so to speak."

Lindsay sighed. "He said the same thing about my being lab partners with Ryan." She didn't feel ready to tell Kirsten that there was more than physics to her relationship with Ryan.

"It's who he is," Kirsten said. "It's hard for him to change."

Lindsay swallowed. "Well, if I'm not good enough for him, it's his loss, right?"

"Yes, it would be," Kirsten answered, "but regardless of how he might have acted today, I'd bet anything that he loves you and wants to be a part of your life. You don't have to change for him, Lindsay, and you shouldn't. Once he gets to know you, he'll see what a great kid you are."

Lindsay sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, whatever you decide, you're still my sister and you're welcome here any time," Kirsten told her.

Lindsay smiled shyly. "Thank you."

There was a tap on the glass door, and Lindsay turned around to see Ryan slide it open and stick his head inside. "Um, I don't want to interrupt, but I need a book I left in the kitchen, and Sandy's hungry and doesn't like the food out in the pool house."

"It's okay," Lindsay told him. "We're done here." She turned to Kirsten. "Are the boys always like this?"

"Always," Kirsten agreed. "You'll get used to it."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Ryan offered.

Lindsay decided to go with him, and caught up with him just as he opened the door to reveal Caleb standing on the front step.

Caleb scowled at the sight of Ryan. "I'm here to talk to my daughter Lindsay."

Ryan turned to Lindsay. "Do you want to talk to him?"

Lindsay wavered for a moment. She did, but not right now. Not like this. "No."

Ryan turned back to Caleb. "You heard her. I think you should leave now."

"She's my daughter and you are a guest in this house," Caleb snapped. "I hardly think you're in any position to tell me to leave."

"She said she didn't want to talk to you," Ryan insisted. "Didn't you hear her?"

"Stop it!" Lindsay cried. "Both of you, just stop it!"

They were joined by Kirsten and Sandy. "What's going on here?" Kirsten demanded.

"I just want to talk to my daughter," Caleb insisted. "And I'm not leaving until I do."

"Caleb, I don't think this is such a good time," Sandy offered, in an attempt to deescalate the situation. "Why don't you come back later?"

"I don't think you're in any position either, Sanford," Caleb remarked icily. "As I recall, I don't recall your money building this house."

"Dad, that's enough," Kirsten snapped. "You don't get to come here unannounced and start insulting my family."

Caleb seemed to soften a little. "Kiki, I just want a few moments with Lindsay."

"I think that should be up to Lindsay," Sandy offered.

Lindsay was conscious of everyone's eyes on her. She was tempted to give in to Caleb and agree to talk to him now, but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't ready to yet. She needed some more time to regroup, and just because Caleb Nichol was the most powerful man in Newport, and her father, didn't mean that he got to make all her decisions for her.

"I'm sorry," she told him, hoping her voice sounded strong enough. "But if you want, I'll be at the Newport Group this evening to pick up my car."

Caleb nodded briefly. "Very well." He started to walk away, then turned around. "Is eight o'clock okay?"

"Eight o'clock is great," she answered. She felt proud of herself, for standing up to him. Well, maybe not exactly standing up to him, but she hadn't caved and agreed to talk to him now when she obviously wasn't ready for it. Things were far from resolved, but she was starting to feel like herself again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She stayed for dinner at the Cohen's, and afterward, Ryan gave her a ride to the Newport Group. She was a little nervous at the thought of facing her father, and saying what she was about to say to him, and Ryan must have sensed that, because he held her hand in his for the entire ride over. When they got to the building, there was a single light on, in what Lindsay assumed was Caleb's office. She drew a deep breath. "Well, this is it."

"Can I say something before you go?" Ryan asked.

"Of course you can," Lindsay answered immediately. "You've been nothing but supportive of me ever since this drama started, and I'm so sorry if I've taken it out on you."

"I know I'm not Caleb's favorite person in the world," Ryan began. He was still holding her hand, and Lindsay was glad. "And to be honest, he's not one of mine either. But I know what it's like to grow up without a dad, and I understand why you would want to get to know him. Whatever you decide, I'll be there to support you."

Lindsay leaned over and kissed him softly, thinking to herself how lucky she was to have Ryan Atwood in her life. And thinking that Caleb was going to have to accept Ryan in her life if he wanted to have a relationship with her.

Caleb was in his office, apparently poring over a number of items spread out on his desk. Lindsay hesitated for a moment in the doorway, then summed up her courage and knocked.

Her father looked up. "Lindsay."

"Hi." She smiled nervously. "I'm not interrupting your work, am I?"

Caleb shook his head. "I was just looking at your old school pictures that your mother sent me."

She cautiously approached his desk. "She sent you pictures?"

"Every year." Caleb nodded. "Lindsay, I'm not a young man anymore, and it's hard for me to change. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I have always cared about you and been proud of you. I want you to know that."

"I spent my whole life waiting for you to say that," Lindsay began. "I was always wishing that you'd show up and want to be a part of my life."

"I know it's late, but we can still have that," Caleb offered. "I'm sorry today didn't go so well, but we can try again."

"You need to understand something first," she insisted. "This is just as hard for me as for you, and while I've always wanted a father, I don't want to feel that I have to change myself in order for him to like me."

Caleb was silent for a moment. "I wasn't aware that you felt that way, Lindsay. It wasn't intentional on my part."

"And I know you don't like Ryan," Lindsay continued, "but he's going to be my friend whether you like him or not." They would likely be more than friends, but she wasn't ready to talk about that with anyone else yet, let alone Caleb.

"You're as stubborn as Kirsten about that boy," Caleb remarked.

Lindsay shrugged. "She's my sister, so that shouldn't be too surprising."

"All right," Caleb gave in. "So from what I'm hearing, I should wait until we know each other a bit more before I start acting like your father. And I have to put up with…that boy."

"Ryan," Lindsay prompted.

Caleb sighed. "Ryan."

"I really want to know you," Lindsay finished. "But I don't want to have to choose between you and my friends or what I want to do with my life."

"I suppose that's fair," Caleb agreed. He slid a photo across the desk to Lindsay. "This one was always my favorite."

It was her school photo from fourth grade, the year she'd lost both of her front teeth the week before picture day. Lindsay burst out laughing. "I looked so silly!"

"You looked beautiful," Caleb corrected.

"Thank you." Lindsay blushed. "I'd like to stay, but Mom will be getting home soon, and I don't want her to worry when I'm not there."

Caleb nodded. "Can I call you later this week?"

"I'd like that," Lindsay answered.

"I can't promise that I'll be the perfect father," Caleb warned. "All I can promise you is that I'll try."

"As long as you don't expect me to be the perfect daughter," Lindsay replied.

"It's a deal," Caleb agreed.

On the drive home, Lindsay reflected on the conversation with her father. She wasn't naïve enough to think that she and her father were now best friends, or even that they would be close in time. After all, fairy tales were for books, not real life. She didn't know how things would turn out, or if Caleb was going to be the father she'd always dreamed about. She suspected not, but then again, no one could live up to expectations like hers.

What she knew was that her father did care about her and want to know her, even if he was awful at showing it. If she remembered that, things would probably be okay. She was Caleb Nichol's child, but she was also just Lindsay Gardner, the same girl she had always been, and who she didn't want to change.

And then there was Ryan, who might be her foster half-nephew and her boyfriend. She had a feeling Caleb wouldn't like the latter very much, but he knew that he needed to at least make an effort to get along with Ryan if he wanted her in his life. There were the rest of the Cohens, her sister Kirsten and nephew (no matter how many times she said it, it still sounded really weird) Seth, and Sandy, and Julie and Marissa Cooper.

Being her father's daughter was going to be an interesting ride.


End file.
